


Savor the Little Moments

by MeLloNe



Series: Oihina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLloNe/pseuds/MeLloNe
Summary: It was a fake date. A fake date to get Hinata's stalker away from him. It was a fake date and Oikawa found himself wanting more. This fake date... Oikawa decided he would savor what little he'd get with Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Savor the Little Moments

Oikawa walked out of the bakery with a slight jump in his walk compared to normal. Turning towards his right he smirked looking at the contents within his bag. Five? No, that was too little. It was more like 10 loaves of milk bread sitting in the bag waiting to be devoured.

Oikawa grabbed a single loaf out of his bag and gobbled it humming in delight at the taste. With a few quick bites, Oikawa looked at his empty hands no longer grasping a piece of heaven. 

Frowning, he stopped walking and thought back to the taste of the bread that he ate far too fast. He should have let the taste linger just a bit more. It was fresh and warm too, straight out of the oven. Despite loving it, he was too impatient and couldn’t enjoy it to its full content. Sighing, he looked at the sky reminiscing the fleeting taste. 

The occasional breeze wrapped around him, crinkling the plastic bag that he was holding. It was as if mother earth was trying to tempt him to continue eating. Oikawa gazed at the bag murmuring to himself. He was an athlete who had to keep a healthy diet. Too many carbs would fatten him up a good amount. He loved milk bread, but just as much as he loved it, he also loved volleyball. 

Huffing out a breath Oikawa marched on forward. The weight of the bag would occasionally taunt him by tapping his legs as he walked. Oikawa frowned, regretting buying so many loaves of it. He ignored the taunts and pressed on. His pace began to slow when he started to hear his name. “Oikawa-san!” he heard out in the far distance. 

Looking back he saw a little ball of sunshine running towards him in glee. “Shorty pie?” he said, cocking his head to the side. He had no clue as to why the little sun was calling out to him. 

He watched as Hinata sprinted to him with all his might. The energetic shrimp called his name once again and leaped into Oikawa’s arms. Bracing himself at the collision, Oikawa looked down at the little orange fluff ball curiously. Even his fangirls wouldn't dare hold onto Oikawa like Hinata did. He clung to Oikawa desperately like a lover who had finally seen his significant other after many years. 

The most shocking of all was the way Hinata looked at him. The look that made Oikawa question if they were lovers who had been separated. Hinata glared at him, eyes glossy and full of longing, tears threatening to spill out. “I’ve been looking for you,” he said, voice quivering. 

Oikawa continued looking down at the orange head wondering where his excitement vanished to. He didn’t know why the little sun was holding on to him for dear life, but it was clear something was wrong. His arms previously hanging down at his sides began to envelop Hinata in an embrace. Oikawa rested his chin on the fluff of orange and they remained there in the street clasped tight against each other. 

Oikawa waited as Hinata stood against him. Something about the way Hinata was had rubbed him the wrong way. This wasn’t something Oikawa was used to. The way he was running to him with glee earlier. The way he would look at him with smoldering intensity in a match. The delight in his face after spiking a ball to the other side of the court. It was nothing like the Hinata that stood before him.

Oikawa continued patting and rubbing the younger boys back. This wasn’t the Hinata he was used to nor did he want. He wanted him to smile. He wanted the boy before him to continue being the little sunshine that went around spreading happiness.

He needed to know what was wrong with the little sun and why he was now so dim. Sighing, Oikawa gently pushed Hinata away grasping his cheeks. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Hinata relaxed under his touch and grasped Oikawa's hand pulling them down. He still held them together tightly. Heaving out a breath, Hinata looked upwards whispering, “Someone has been following me. Is it okay if you stay with me?”

Oikawa brows furrowed confused as to what someone would want from Hinata. Following him for so long that Hinata had become drained from running and looked to Oikawa for help. Oikawa grabbed Hinata pushing the boy against his body and glared at the crevices of the street. Whoever it was could have still been there with them not warded off by Oikawa’s presence.

He needed to reassure Hinata. Oikawa wasn’t sure himself if the orange head’s stalker had run away, but he needed to make sure Hinata felt safe. Grabbing a hold of Hinata’s hand, Oikawa smiled at him and whispered, “It’s okay, I’ll be here for you Shouyou.” Gripping him, Oikawa dragged him along and the two marched forward, “Let’s continue on with our date okay?” he said aloud, smiling at Hinata Oikawa hoped the creep had taken the hint. 

Oikawa wasn’t sure as to why he had suddenly used Hinata’s first name like that. To Oikawa, calling him by his first name just felt right. He didn’t know why but calling him Shouyou felt good and natural. It made him feel closer to the little sun. Most embarrassing was saying that they were on a date. It was the most logical thing to say of course. Hinata did run up to him saying he’s been looking for Oikawa. The stalker would assume the two were a thing. It made what Hinata said more believable. Oikawa didn’t press the thought any further, far too embarrassed about it. 

Glancing down, he saw Hinata occasionally looking behind them. He was still worried about his stalker. The poor kid had been frightened and maybe even traumatized from being followed. Oikawa needed to make the sun shine again so he removed his hand and grabbed Hinata's shoulder. Softening his voice Oikawa told him, “Shouyou, it’s okay now. I’m here for you, remember?”

Hinata looked up at Oikawa and the little sun’s face flushed, brightening his face even more. Oikawa didn’t intend to make him brighten this way, but found himself satisfied with the adorable blush Hinata had. Hinata clasped his hands together and nervously said to Oikawa, “Thank you, but… why Shouyou so suddenly?” 

Oikawa’s eyes enlarged and this time it was his face that was now painted in pink. “It just felt right to say it. If you don’t like it I’ll stop…”

Hinata continued to stare at Oikawa in both awe and embarrassment before quickly facing his face down at the concrete. It seemed as if he still had more to say, but chose to keep it to himself. Oikawa wanted to hear more from him but decided to respect his silence. 

Oikawa walked along his face now sullen and he grimaced at the silence. He decided to leave it be but he genuinely liked calling Hinata by Shouyou. If Hinata felt uncomfortable then he would understand. He and the sunshine weren’t even close friends in the first place. The two of them couldn’t even be called acquaintances. They were simply two individuals from rivaling schools who played against each other. Hinata was fine, however, Shouyou was still better. 

He wasn’t sure why he thought Shouyou was better. Was it because it rolled off his tongue better than saying Hinata? One thing that Oikawa was sure of was that it made him seem closer to the sun. He enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of Hinata. Oikawa pouted as he continued walking alongside Hinata, reluctant to simply call him Hinata. 

As they walked Oikawa noticed that his fingers lingered in the empty space. It had previously been wrapped with Hinata’s hand and it now felt cold without the little sun warming it. His focus shifted to Hinata who had been glancing at Oikawa. “What’s up?” Oikawa asked.

Hinata jumped at Oikawa's question and began stammering his words, “Well, where are we going?” He looked at the path in front of them confused as to where the two of them were headed.

Oikawa wasn’t sure either. He had simply walked straight following the path of the street too engrossed with his thoughts about Hinata. He smiled taking joyful steps along the street. This is a fake date, might as well play it believable. 

Having been bewitched by the small set of hands, he took the opportunity and snatched it, stringing their fingers together. Oikawa hummed, smirking content with Hinata's sudden blush. Hinata was too adorable for his own good. Maybe that was why he was being followed. Oikawa would find it hard to blame the stalker but it wasn’t like he approved of stalking the little sun. What was the point if you would simply make him dull and soulless? 

He dragged Hinata to their right and they walked towards a park. It was empty but still had many houses along the side meaning they could yell for danger if Hinata’s stalker became more aggressive. 

Oikawa guided Hinata towards the set of swings and they seated themselves. Clutching his plastic bag he opened it and smiled looking at his heavenly milk bread. He grabbed a slice handing it over to Hinata. “They’re the best milk bread here in Miyagi. Better if they were warm, but it’s still good.”  
Hinata reached out smiling at the offer. He grabbed the bread with his two small hands like a little chipmunk who was offered food. Oikawa examined Hinata watching him devour a large chunk of the bread with his cheeks stuffed. Chewing a bit Hinata quickly stopped. Oikawa's brows furrowed at Hinata suddenly stopping. “Do you not like it?” he asked.

Hinata looked at Oikawa, his mouth wide open, “Not like it? Are you kidding me Oikawa-san? It’s amazing!” Hinata began gobbling the bread down moaning at the taste of it, occasionally praising how wonderful it was.

Oikawa looked at Hinata bewildered and started laughing. He was happy Hinata enjoyed it. The milk bread from the bakery was special to him. It was a source of comfort and so Oikawa was delighted at the fact that Hinata enjoyed something precious to him. The thought of sharing more of what Oikawa loved with Hinata spurred something within him. Looking at Hinata, Oikawa said, “I’m glad you like it Hinata.”

Hinata gazed at Oikawa's face dusted in pink. He leaned against the chain of the swing relaxing himself against it. He seemed to have let all his worries go and looked up at Oikawa, his face generous and thanked Oikawa once again.

Oikawa watched the little sun before him, his lips slanted smiling. Hinata looked good like this. He looked incredibly soft. In addition to the cute cheeks, the boy before him was enveloped in a big hoodie making Hinata look incredibly small. Smaller than he already was. There was a budding sense of warmth that began to engulf Oikawa and he soon found himself wanting to embrace Hinata once again. 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked, looking at Oikawa with worry. 

Snapping out of his daydream, Oikawa apologized to Hinata, his face flushed from the thought of cuddling with him. Hinata’s little face was looking at Oikawa contemplating something. “What is it Shortie Pie?” Oikawa said. 

Hinata clasped his hands together again rubbing his fingers together nervously. He was cute like this too, fumbling his fingers. Hinata asked Oikawa, “Can you set the ball for me?

Oikawa saw Hinata eyeing the ball set atop his bag. The little ball of sunshine had wanted Oikawa to set for him. He was that passionate about volleyball. That passionate to ask anyone to set for him so that he could feel the burning sensation on his palm after hitting a ball to the other side of the court. 

What about Tobio? Oikawa was sure the two little crows practiced till the moon rested above the sky. Was their practice time not enough to the greedy little crow? Was he really that desperate to be able to spike just a few more times? The little crow before him was looking at Oikawa in expectation. His eyes pleading to get even a single toss into the air from Oikawa. 

Oikawa was reminded of the times he would go overboard with practicing. Practicing days on end and even harming himself in the process. Hinata was just as in love with volleyball as he was. The two of them taking the chance to practice whenever they could. No longer wanting to keep the impatient little crow waiting any further, Oikawa stood up grabbing the ball pointing at Hinata and declaring, “I’ll give you a great toss that’ll make you hungry for more.”

Hinata's eyes had seemingly begun to glow, his eyes thrilled at another opportunity to be able to spike. He springe out from his swing following Oikawa to the open space in the park. 

Seeing his excitement made Oikawa gain a sense of fulfillment. He made the little crow happy chirping around in anticipation. Oikawa knew he was good. He was a great player and still getting even better. However, a sense of dread started to weigh down on Oikawa's shoulders. How would he compare to Tobio? 

Tobio and Hinata were the freak duo. Tobio for Hinata was the setter able to give the toss that Hinata needed in a court. Oikawa lingered in silence holding the ball in his hands. He wanted to give something to Hinata that made the world see him as amazing. Would Hinata even like his tosses? He wouldn’t know unless he tried and so he did. Glancing at Hinata, he asked him if was ready. He looked at Oikawa fists pumped in the air exclaiming, “I’ve been ready!” 

Oikawa smiled somewhat sure of himself now. Even if couldn’t give Hinata what Tobio gave him. He could still give Hinata something. Something that could equally make him happy and so he grasped the ball. Holding it up, Oikawa sent the ball flying.

With a smile painted on his face Hinata ran and then he flew, his arms stretched out. Within a few seconds, his arm whipped the ball sending it flying away. Oikawa didn’t want to admit it but he found himself admiring the little crow. It was beautiful. Hinata was both beautiful and amazing. It was no wonder why Tobio was so captivated by the little sun. Despite his short stature, he was able to fly to new heights and you could only stand there in awe watching him soar.

Hinata wasn’t looking at him. He stood there holding his reddened palm, his mouth closed tight, smiling. He suddenly swung around facing Oikawa. Hinata’s face was cheerful and loudly he threw praises at Oikawa saying, “That was amazing! You really are the Great King!”

Oikawa grabbed his waist tilting his head back and with a deep breath he exhaled. Hearing the endless praises from the little sun, Oikawa’s heart began to beat rapidly. It was nice being praised so highly like this. To be told that he was amazing, the praises sent an endless stream of happiness making Oikawa feel as though his knees buckling. He wanted to be near the sun, but Oikawa now thinks he has gotten too close for his own good. It’s been a while since someone had been this content with his tosses. 

Oikawa’s face was flushed, still embarrassed at Hinata’s comments. He tilted his neck back down at Hinata smiling at the little sun. His head beveled to the side and confidently told Hinata, “Of course it was amazing. I’m still leagues better than Tobio, you know?” 

Hinata’s outstretched arms flew back to his side and he stood contemplating what to say. Oikawa was at a cross between waiting eagerly and frowning at what he had to say. Did he think Tobio was better? Dread began to take over Oikawa as he waited for Hinata’s answer. 

He thought Hinata was greedy but so was Oikawa. He wanted to be the one who was better. He wanted to be someone able to make Hinata this happy. Oikawa wanted to be his source of happiness. He wanted to be the one that made Hinata shine like the sun. 

Interrupting Oikawa's thoughts, Hinata had finally spoken, his face sincere he said, “Tobio can give me great tosses, sure, but Oikawa-san, there are many great setters out there in the world. Did you know that you’re one of them?” 

His lips that had been frowning now curved up pleased at being considered one of the great setters in the world. Oikawa gained a sense of entitlement, his ego was overflowing at Hinata’s honesty. He had thought nothing of being called the Great King by the little crow before, but now? It was a name that Oikawa would cherish. A personal name just for him that was granted to him by Hinata. 

Oikawa walked towards the ball grabbing it. The thought of them on the same side of the court gave Oikawa the butterflies. Hinata as he jumped into the air was beautiful and he wanted to see Hinata fly again. Fly again because it was he who tossed the ball into the air and to watch the shock of their opponents who underestimated the little crow. The little crow… 

That’s right he was a crow and a member of Karasuno. Instead of being able to congratulate him for his amazing spike, Oikawa was the one who was on the receiving end and it left him bitter at that fact. Being next to him warmed Oikawa’s heart. Being next to Hinata gave Oikawa the sensation of enjoying volleyball as a kid again. No longer worrying about things such as Tobio surpassing him. No hearts broken by nationals. 

Hinata stood there in front of him with his hopeful eyes anticipating another toss. Oikawa couldn’t be on the same side of the court, but the two of them were here together in this playground. Only them and them alone. With a smile, Oikawa decided that he would savor this moment. Take it slow compared to the milk bread he had earlier and enjoy what little he had with Hinata. Oikawa positioned himself, tossing the ball once again and watched as Hinata soared.

\-----------------------------<3-----------------------------

The two practiced for a long time, their stomachs growling to inform the two it was time for food. Grabbing their bags, they walked away from the playground. “There’s a really nice food stand down this way, we can go there,” Oikawa pointed down the street holding Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata had followed him but remained hesitant. Oikawa who was walking was confused as to why the little sunshine had grown wary again after the time they spent together. He looked behind and remembered his stalker might still be around. The two had spent such a wonderful time together that Oikawa had forgotten the reason they were together, his mind set only on Hinata. 

Oikawa looked back observing the street that they were walking through. It contained no corners for people to hide in. If the creep was still following Hinata he’d be all the way at the back from the corner they had just turned. He couldn’t scare Hinata even more so Oikawa told him lightly, “Hey we’re not sure if he’s still following us, but lets run okay? Keep holding my hand Hinata.” Before Hinata could give any sort of agreement with Oikawa’s plan he had already been dragged along struggling to keep up with Oikawa. 

Oikawa glanced at Hinata his eyes darting to the fluff of orange on his head. The little sunshine sticks out like a sore thumb with his hair. Even if they ran they’d be easily spotted. Oikawa scratched the thought of eating and turned a different way from the direction of the street vendor. They’d need to get Hinata a set of disguises first before they could freely wander around. 

Heading in a direction different from the vendor, Oikawa bursted straight into the clothing store not caring for the shocked reaction of the elders around them. Letting go of Hinata's hand Oikawa hunched over puffing breaths of air. Hinata talked through his short breaths asking, “I thought we were going to eat Oikawa-san?” 

Oikawa straightened himself, turning to Hinata. He was looking behind them probably thinking they were being chased. Grabbing Hinata’s face so that they were looking at one another, Oikawa started to comb through the tufts of orange strands saying, “We’ll be fine now Shorty Pie, I just need to get you a hat to cover that orange fluff of hair you have.” Oikawa intertwined their hands and walked to the hat aisle. 

Together they viewed the large array of hats to choose from. Oikawa eyed the hats deciding which would look best on Hinata. They could go for a simple cap possibly blue or just black. A bucket hat was also trending lately, maybe that would work too. On his way back to Hinata he also grabbed a black beanie. It would suit the way Hinata was dressed right now in his oversized sweater. 

Oikawa stopped walking when he saw Hinata. His fingertips peeping out of his sleeves carefully examining himself in the mirror. Oikawa couldn’t help but imagine Hinata dressed in other oversized clothes. Preferably oversized clothing that belonged to Oikawa himself. Slowly his heart beated at a normal rate again and he approached Hinata. “Here, I got these three for you to try out,” Oikawa offered.

Hinata took the hat that he was trying and grabbed the ones from Oikawa’s hand telling him thanks. He took the cap setting it on his head. His voluminous hair sticking out from the edges of the cap. Oikawa's face softened, stretching his hands out grabbing the streaks of hair and tugging them back. “There that looks better Hinata.” 

Hinata kept his head facing the mirror not once looking back at Oikawa. Taking off the cap he muttered, “Thanks,” and picked up the bucket hat placing it atop his head. “Bucket hats aren’t the greatest Oikawa-san…” 

“What?! I think it looks good on you!” Oikawa pouted his cheeks. He grabbed a hold of Hinata's head and pointed towards the mirror remarking, “Look! Your cute face is further accentuated with this bucket hat. Do you see?” 

Except he couldn’t see. Not with his eyes pointing to the floor instead of the mirror. Hinata’s hands darted to Oikawa’s hands and settled them back to Oikawa’s side, plucking the beanie out of his hand. Hinata took off the bucket hat and positioned the beanie on his head. 

Oikawa stared at the little sunshine with a smile etched on his face. The little crows lips were quivering slightly, his eyes glued to the mirror. Ignoring his discomfort, Oikawa grabbed Hinata so that they were facing each other. Oikawa closed in on Hinata withholding his breath. “It’d look better if we tugged it a little at the back here and left some of your bangs out,” he said.

Hinata's fingertips pressed against Oikawa’s chest gently shoving him back. Stammering away from Oikawa, Hinata looked at the mirror keeping Oikawa waiting. His shoulders slouched and with a smile said, “This doesn't look too bad. Thank you Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa watched as Hinata took off the beanie and led them to the check out aisle. Hinata was fumbling through his wallet looking for money but Oikawa stopped him. Oikawa was the senpai here and the one who brought Hinata to the store. Hinata didn’t need to pay and so Oikawa told him, “Don’t worry Shorty Pie, it’s my treat for you.” 

He didn’t leave room for Hinata to argue back. Oikawa pulled Hinata to the back so that he was the one nearest to the cashier and handed his money over before Hinata could. Oikawa refused the cashier's offer of putting the beanie in the bag and guided Hinata near the exit. Pulling Hinata closer to him, he fixed the beanie atop his head. He found Hinata's strained breathing comical but smiled as he appeared to have an effect on the little sunshine. Still, it wasn’t like he wanted the sun to pass out. Rather than backing away he noted, “It’s okay for you to breathe, you know that right?”

Hinata instantly pushed Oikawa, heaving out a heavy sigh. Oikawa began to chuckle, “Why did you feel the need to hold your breath like that? I was worried you were going to pass out.” 

Hinata who was looking at the floor now looked at Oikawa telling him, “It’s because you were too close.” 

Oikawa putting his hand to his waist asked, “Is there a problem with me?” Oikawa wanted to say something different. Ask Hinata if he thought Oikawa was handsome but he didn’t. He was sure Hinata considered him handsome. After all who wouldn’t? However, having Hinata admit it himself without being pressured sounded much more pleasing than having to interrogate it out of him. 

Much to Oikawa’s dismay, Hinata ignored his question and was looking at the doors of the store. Oikawa wanted to hear his answer but he also wanted Hinata to be sure of himself before he said anything to Oikawa and so he dropped the matter. “We can go to the food vendor now,” he said, reaching out for Hinata’s hand. 

The food vendor was small and thankfully didn’t have a long line of people waiting. Oikawa ordered chicken and vegetable yakitori for the both of them. The sun was starting to set and sky turning a mix of purple and pink. If this had been an official date Oikawa would’ve taken Hinata somewhere for the both of them to view the sunset but here he was eating yakitori with Hinata. A picnic would’ve been a good idea. 

Snapping him out of his delusions Hinata asked, “Oikawa-san… is it okay if you walked me home?” Oikawa smiled happily at the question and looked at him expecting a blush, but all he saw was a frown etched on the little sunshine's face. He’d assume everything would be fine now. His attempts at reassuring the sun obviously didn’t work well enough. Oikawa tugged Hinata closer to him asking, “Did you see him?” 

Hinata told him no as he was still just a bit paranoid. Oikawa sighed, no longer wanting him to be scared. He hoped the little sun wasn’t scarred from the event. If was then he wouldn’t be his outgoing self chirping at every moment he was excited. Oikawa smiled at Hinata combing his hair and cupping his face, he reassured, “It’ll be okay. I’ll walk you if you want Shorty Pie.”

As they walked Hinata had been unusually silent giving Oikawa only short answers. Oikawa didn’t want to be pissed off. He didn’t know which one of them he was more mad at. Hinata for barely talking to him or himself for being able to get mad at the little sunshine? He didn’t know, but he didn’t like the thought of being mad at Hinata so he opted for being mad at himself. 

The silence from Hinata worried Oikawa. Was he not good enough for Hinata? Oikawa didn’t know. Maybe they just didn’t have enough chemistry with each other, however, the thought of them having no chemistry disgusted Oikawa. They did right? Their little practice at the park was enough evidence that they did. Maybe Hinata wasn’t talking because he was tired from all that has happened. 

“Right here,” Hinata said, pointing at the entrance of his home. Instead of being happy that Hinata was safely home Oikawa’s brows furrowed his lips shut tight in a straight line. Hinata looked questioningly and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa wanted to tell the truth. He wanted to tell Hinata that he wished they could stay together by themselves longer. Go somewhere else, looking at the stars who were the sun and source of warmth to the planets dancing around it. Find an open field they could stay at so he could toss the ball to Hinata again. He wanted to spend all the time in the world with Hinata, but that wasn’t possible. 

Instead of doing as he dreamed he lied plastering a fake smile on his and told him, “I’ll see you again Hinata.” He patted Hinata’s head one last time and walked away. He walked but a small warmth had encompassed his hand yanking him back. 

Hinata tugged on his shirt looking at him blushing. He struggled through his words trying to talk. Oikawa grasped his face squishing his cheeks together and told him, “It’s okay Hinata. Relax and talk to me.”

Relaxing at his touch, Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hands, his small fingers pulling Oikawa's hands down but still holding onto them. Slowly he breathed and looked at Oikawa, his eyes unwavering told him, “I had a lot of fun with you today. It was funner than I expected it to be Oikawa-san. I thought you were great in the court but together like this. Together like this you’re even more amazing to be around. Oikawa-san, is okay if we hang out like this more often?”

Oikawa stood there looking at Hinata. He stood there long, his eyes unfocused, his brain only repeating what has been said to him. I had a lot of fun with you. You’re even more amazing to be around. Is okay if we hang out like this more often. Repeatedly. Again and again. His hands that were being held by Hinata trembled. 

Oikawa’s eyes finally looked at Hinata who had been waiting for his answer. This time it was him who fumbled through his words. Oikawa held Hinata’s hands tightly, calming himself and said to Hinata, “I had an amazing time with you too. Hinata, I’d love to spend more time with you.” Letting go of Hinata’s hands Oikawa embraced the little sun. He was warm with his face snug against Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa was screwed. He’d been captured by the sun and was now spinning to its tune. He’d been captured by Hinata but he didn’t care. The little sun's warmth was too good to deny. He stood there, his arms circling the sun tight against him. He didn’t want to let go but he did. What's more was that he didn’t mind separating from Hinata. They would see each other again and Oikawa would be able to hold him in his arms many more times. This wouldn’t be their last. 

Oikawa cupped Hinata's face, his body melting at the touch of Oikawa's hand. Hinata pulled his face away from Oikawa’s hands, his eyes now gleaming. “Oikawa-san I’ve been thinking about this as we walked home. At the beginning I wasn’t too sure about you calling me Shouyou, but now, please feel free to use my given name anytime you want.” 

Oikawa’s mouth opened and he began to laugh. He was already happy at Hinata saying he wanted to spend more time with him, but this? This was the cherry on top and Oikawa genuinely thought he would cry from how happy he was. “Shouyou.” It slipped out of his tongue too smoothly. It was perfect. If he was finally allowed to call Hinata by Shouyou then he’d gladly do it. Shouyou really was perfect. Looking at him he repeatedly said, “Shouyou.” 

Shouyou stood there smiling at Oikawa and hugged him once again. “I really should go and you should too, it’s getting late.” Oikawa looked at Hinata still calming from his high of happiness. He didn’t want to see Shouyou go, but they still had tomorrow and the days following it. He handed his phone to Shouyou and they exchanged their numbers. Oikawa looked as Shouyou walked into his house the two waved their goodbyes. 

Once Shouyou was in his house Oikawa started walking to his own home. His pace was slow and he walked like a drunkard unable to walk straight. He wasn’t drunk off of alcohol. No, not of alcohol, but of happiness. Stopping himself, he hunched over clenching his chest and he let out a squeal. Unlike his milk bread that only warmed his heart for only a while, he had Shouyou now. Shouyou was there to make his day brighter and warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you all for reading to the very end. I feel like I drabbled on too much and also dragged out the story more than it need to be. Regardless, I hope you liked the story and happy Oihina week.


End file.
